Both Campanula rapunculoides and Kalmia latifolia contain antineoplastic substances as evidenced by the activity of plant extracts against P.338 leukemia in mice. The active principle of C. rapunculoides is in the leaves, and that of K. latifolia in the wood sap. The object of the study is to isolate and characterize the two active components.